


[Podfic] Boundless as the Sea

by aranel_parmadil



Series: Star-crossed [9]
Category: Richard III - Shakespeare, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Beach Sex, Day At The Beach, Declarations Of Love, Dream Sex, Dreamsharing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Reincarnation, Shakespearean style language, Sherlock and John coming to terms with their older souls, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are taking some time off in the aftermath of the Moriarty's suicide - and make some choices about the knowledge they share that they were once (and sometimes still are) other people, and fated soulmates. Later, in dreams, Richard and Khan reaffirm their promises and their love, for they are the sea and the moon, the tide and the shore, fearless and strong, and belong together always, always, always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Boundless as the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boundless as the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749338) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> The title comes from Romeo and Juliet:  
> “My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
> My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
> The more I have, for both are infinite.”
> 
> The word 'fossicking' is brought to you by Atlinmerrick.

Boundless as the Sea: Listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5t3ldxl99szyld5/9_Boundless_As_The_Sea.mp3)


End file.
